Charmed
by Hedwig016
Summary: Terra finds a necklace in a old shop that now transfers her to Hyrule each night. Now what will happen to her now that she's stuck saving the kingdom with Link. And why does everyone think that she should be wearing a dress?
1. I get a dream visit from a random voice

**Hyrule is in trouble. Can an unlikely hero save Hyrule from danger? Read this and rate it!**

* * *

Terra's P.O.V.

"The time has come, young hero. You are being summoned." The words rang out into the air like bells as a young girl no older than 14 appeared in the dark sky. She floated in the open air, her eyes only a thin line against her fair skin, which was scrunched up as if she was having a nightmare. However, she hung there in space, still fast asleep.

"Awake, young hero, and hear your task." The girl jolted awake. Awe swept across her face but it was quickly followed by fear. "Where am I," she yelled, "Who brought me here?" She spun around in place, trying to find the source of the voice.

"The time has come, young hero. I have summoned you here." The girl stopped in mid swing. "Wait... Where's here?... And when did I become a ''young hero"? My name's Terra. That's TER- HA" Terra adjusted her body so she was lounging freely in the air, her arms crossed across her stomach. She lounged there, waiting for an answer from the mysterious voice.

"Yes, here," said the voice, "Here is neither here nor there. Here is the center of all worlds."

"The center of all worlds," said Terra, "That doesn't make any sense. There are no other worlds... I think."

The voice chuckled. Terra made out the fact that it was feminine. "Terra," The voice began, "You have much to learn. and in due time, you will learn. However, I cannot explain everything to you tonight. There is not much time before out connection will break. The sun is rising."

"Much to learn," Terra yelled, utterly confused. "What's there to learn? Why is there something you are not telling me?" Terra paused to catch her breath. "And what do you mean by the connection will break. What does that have to do with the sun rising?"

"Ah Terra," The voice chuckled again, "You will learn the answers to all your questions in due time." The voice began to crackle, like when you get static from your cellphone. "Unfortunately, there is no time for me to tell you. But, I can show you where you will begin your journey."

Wait," Terra started, "What journ-

"Tomorrow, you must visit this shop." An image of a cottage popped up next to Terra. The cottage was definitely old with the walls made of mossy stones surrounding a giant dusty window out front with golden words that Terra couldn't make out on it. The roof was made of pieces of uneven wood in the shape of tiles. Over the window, was a little shield, like what the knights used, with four triangles on it to make a bigger triangle (pyramid shape). "This is where you begin your long journey." The voice was crackling even more. Terra could barely make out the words now. "It is time I must go."

"NO, wait," shouted Terra, her voice full of fear and confusion. "I don't understand anything. Come back. I need to know."

"Goodbye, young hero. May the Goddesses help you on your quest." Suddenly, Terra began to fall. Darkness turned around her like she was inside a tornado and roared so loud that it overtook her own screams. Terra closed her eyes and continued to allow herself to spiral down towards where ever this was going. Down and down she fell, falling into nothing...

"AAAHHH!" I quickly sat up and opened my crusted eyes. My eyes met with a yellow wall, the same yellow wall in fact, that I had waken up to for the last 14 years. Under me, there was no dark void or images of a rundown cottages. Just the same sea blue sheets and full size mattress. Nothing had changed.

"God," I thought, "it was just a dream."

* * *

**Okay everyone. That's chapter 1. One thing to make clear. This is Terra's point of view, but she is dreaming about herself saying this. She is looking at herself, not being inside her body like in most dreams. Also, let me just get some things clear.**

Terra: _A 14 year old girl with auburn hair and blue-gray eyes. She is a bit stubborn and has a hard time working as a team. Terra has been having these dreams for a long time. A mysterious voice keeps coming into her dreams. Terra has never actually been in the same area as the voice, but it usually comes into her dreams and loops through it. It gives Terra advice that usually helps her out, though she doesn't think about it till later. Usually, the story will be in her P.O.V._

Voice:_ The voice is a voice that pops into Terra's dreams each night and gives her advice and tells her what she should due. This is the first dream that Terra actually encounters the voice and talks to her "face to face" (if you know what I mean". The voice is always right._

**_Ok. So now its your turn to rate this. Also, stayed tuned for the next chapter. The journey hasn't even begun._**

**_PS. In future chapters, a lot of new characters will be introduced so I will probably not do the character information thing for evey chapter._**


	2. Shopping and other girly desires

****

**Okay, so after some time of writing... and writing... AND WRITING of this super important yet annoying chapter, *deep breath*, I finished it... YAY! Plus, this front part deleted itself a bunch of times which meant even more writing and editing :(**

**So without further ado... Chapter 2! Gosh... that rhymes. I'm such a nerd. (Nopt really) **

**So... PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Terra's P.O.V

I laid back down in my bed, my body feeling like it had ran stomach first into a two-story brick wall, then decided to swim, bike and run in a triathlon. In other words, it **hurt**, which is weird because your body is supposed to regain energy while you sleep. But like I said, it feels like I ran stomach first into... God, I'm too tired to even finish that.

So, my aching head is pressed against my goose feather, which is really soft and very plump if you've never put your head in one, and my hair is sticking to my face from all the static conducted from my sheets and the cold sweat that drenched my probably pale face (how am I supposed to know if it is actually pale, I'm not looking in a mirror). The cold sweat is always stuck to my face after I dream those dream... prophecy... vision-things. It's a side effect, like the ones you find on the side of doctors medication. If there was a label on my dreams, it would say:

_Side affects that may offer are: _

_Aching body,__ Cold Sweat, __Shaking, __Scary thoughts, __High Heart Rate, __And Static Hairstyles_ (But that might be from the sheets).

So when did this start, you may ask. Well, since summer vacation had started, I've been having this weird and freakishly annoying voice weave in and out of my dreams. It talks about thing, things that I can't make sense about (I'm not a rocket scientist). It was like a prophecy that told what would happen everyday. However, I didn't know what it was talking about till later that day when that event actually happened. It was all so confusing. The voice, the visions, the prophecies.

"God,'' I thought, "Why can't anyone make sense these days." Tired of thinking, I turned towards the open window that sat next to my canopy bed. Outside, the sun just had rose over the trees and was now shining so that the dew from the grass sparkled like fairy dust. This was my favorite part of the day, when the sun just peaked over the trees...

"That's it," yelled I, jolting up to a sitting position in her bed again. "The sun rising. When the sun just begins to peak over the trees, I always wake up. The dream... and the voice stops. It must have some sort of problem with the sun, which effects the connection between us. So-

"Terra," a sweet voice rose from the floor and found its way to Terra, interrupting her train of thought. "Are you up, honey?"

"Nearly," I muttered, discouraged that Mother Dearest was interrupted my train of thought yet again. God, does she have to so annoying? Raising my voice, I shouted, "Yeah, totally. I'm just... putting on my clothes now." Well, it's a small white lie. **But kids, do not lie at home.**

"Are you okay? my mother asked, putting her nose in my business yet again, "I heard you screaming about something. Is anything wrong?" I pulled up my covers and quietly slipped my feet out of the covers placing them on the cold floor. Even though it was summer, the floor still felt like the Arctic tundra. Shivers ran down my spine like when you hear a nail on a chalkboard and jolted me out of my sleepy zombie state.

"Ya Mom," I hollered, "I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Well of course, I wasn't okay, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She can be such a worry wart. And anyway, the dreams and words looped around my brain like a roller coaster giving me a gnarly head ache. I didn't need her voice running through my head as well making my brain explode.

Silently, I crossed my room towards a full length mirror that hung on my wall. Smiling, I looked into it. Smiling back at me was a athletic girl with sparkling blue-gray eyes and tangled auburn hair that rested lightly against her upper back. Her face, was lightly tanned due to the time spent in the sun along with the rest of her body, that was now fitted in a light blue cammi and white running shorts that fit snugly against her small shape.

"Terra," my Mom yelled, "I'm leaving for work. Don't forget you're meeting Jenna and Quinn down in town in one hour."

"Okay mom," I yelled at the top of I lungs, "Bye. Love ya." _Sure, let's go with that._ With that note, I turned myself away from my mirror and grabbed my plastic brush that sat on my wooden dresser. With the brush, I banished the tangles from my usually straight hair. Suddenly, I felt the object in my hand grow heavier than its usual light weight. Turning slightly, I tried to catch a glimpse of the "brush" out of the corner of my narrowing eyes. Instead, I saw myself holding a skinny but flat object that was about three feet long and shiny like a mirror. I felt my eyes widen as my heart began to pound rapidly... again as I realized exactly what I was holding, but why was I holding... a sword. _Oh God! What the freakin' heck__?_

Spinning totally around, I pivoted on my heals till my entire body was visible in front of the mirror. However, the only thing that was in my hand was my blue plastic brush.

"Just a trick of the light," I thought, taking ten deep breaths to slow my racing heart. "It just wasn't enough for the dream with the voice." Pulling myself back to reality, I hurried to pull on some clothes. Thirty minutes later, I found myself again starring at my just as beautiful reflection in the mirror. Now, my reflection was wearing a bright green cammi with ocean blue running shorts that were similar to my pajama shorts. Over the shorts, I had tied a sky blue bandanna/blanket covered with green swirls around my waist so that I was wearing it like a sarong. On my tiny and boney feet, I was wearing a pair of cheap, crappy bright green Old Navy flip-flops that could have blended into my shorts with ease. Finally happy with the combination, I grabbed my Night Owl Mini Hipster that held my money and MG3 Cell phone as I opened my plain white door and slid into the hallway.

Sliding down the slippery surface of the wood that lined my hallway, I found my way to the steep stairs that lead to the kitchen and skidded down the winding narrow steps. As I stepped into the bright kitchen, my face collided with the humid air that filtered through the open windows. Immediately, my lips began to crake under the warm weather. _Why didn't I bring chap stick?_ The closest thing to getting my lips unchapped was probably juice. Grabbing an apple off the granite counter, I slipped it into my short pocket and pushed open the squeaky screen door. Outside, the sun shined down on the grass that was now dry and withered. The summer mourning dew had been evaporated into the air and created clouds that seemed to refuse to move in front of the nasty sun. Not wanting to stand there long, I clomped across the rotting deck and headed towards the old shed that sat just across the yard of newly cut grass.

There, leaning up against the peeling wood and roasting in the suns warm rays, laid my bicycle. The green ride with silver wheels had been my pride and joy since I got her a year ago for my 13th birthday. _How time flies. _Smiling, I remembered the sun filled day that I had received that bike. I remember coming down wooden stairs to see the bike leaned up against the island in the kitchen, with a large silver bow tied to the handlebars. I had shrieked like a five year old, and rode the bike right out the screen door. I never got off of it once that day. That day became my favorite day after that, and nothing would replace that memory. I had vowed that and I always keep my promises.

I approached the steaming bike and put on a blue helmet over my straight hair. It was sticky, and the possibility for hat hair was a definite 10. "Safety first," my mom had always said, even though it gave you terrible hat hair. Kicking up the kick stand, I straddled onto the bike and pushed off. The tires bumped down the gravel path, and I could feel my shorts tighten up next to my body and my sarong shifted a bit around my tiny waist. However, I ignored the pain in my butt and the weird way the sarong hit my leg as I hit a bump on my driveway. I was used to this happening by now.

Turning onto the main rode, I turned my attention from the shaded road ahead to the scenery. I loved my neighborhood, with the trees surrounding and shading the hot roads, houses, and fields making them cool. Still, it was super humid out making it feel like 90 degrees instead of 100. Also, this part of town was never busy creating a perfect and easy bike ride to town with no cars honking at you to move out of the way.

The next thing I knew, the trees parted reveling a lot of two story cobblestone buildings and small grass fields with winding tar streets separating them. I rode into the town dodging the people on the crowded streets and sidewalks. Turning one last corner, my bike hit board as I sailed onto the boardwalk and rested next to a small white wooden fence that separated the town from the beach and the sparkling blue ocean. I dismounted off of my pride and joy and pulled off the sticky helmet. Even though the ride was only five minutes long, my head and hair was screaming for air.

"Wow Terra," A voice said quietly from behind making me jump into the air and crash into my bike. It fell to the ground with a clank. Spinning around, I spied two girls with shoulder length sun blond hair that curled at the edges and pale skin. Their eyes, one brown set and one violet set, shinned in the sunshine and never seemed to be bored with anything around them. The girls could be twins, except the brown eyed girl was a foot taller then the violet eyed one who was clad in a violet sundress. The brown eyed girl was in the exact same sundress except in red. The small girl smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "No hat hair!"

"Lucky!" yelled the taller one sounding very jealous. I smiled, and picked my bike off the dusty ground. I should have known better than to let myself get ambushed by my two best friends, Jenna and Quinn.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking over towards them, "Nice to see you." Jenna and Quinn smiled, "You look great... in your dresses, of course... though **I** would never wear them. They look better on you."

"So," said Quinn, her loud voice echoing through the streets. It's no wonder her favorite color is red, it matches her fury attitude. "I see you aren't wearing a dress... **AGAIN**."

"Why," began Terra, her voice shaking with laughter and anger. She seemed though to stand up to Quinn, despite her size. "Should I wear something as frilly and as life threatening as a dress? And why would you think that **I** would need to wear such a stupid piece of clothing? We go over this every day. **I do not wear dresses**."

"Yet you wear a sarong." Quinn pointed out. She smiled, knowing she had check mated Terra.

"Well," started Terra, thinking up a good excuse. "A sarong... is different. It's...

"So," Jenna said shyly, playing with a strap on her dress. Violet color wasn't just her favorite color, it fitted her attitude. Even so, it was always her who broke up Quinn and my fights. "Who wants to go shopping?" Though she was shy, Jenna always seemed to calm Quinn's rage. I let out a sigh of pure relief. If I had to explain the sarong bit again, I was going to explode from complete annoyance.

"Me!" Quinn shrieked, totally forgetting the fight. When it came to fashion, Quinn was the number one fan. She also was the most stylish girl in town.

"Then last one down to Coco's Boutique has to buy the ice cream later." Jenna yelled, already starting to run down the sidewalk. And that's how it started. For the next three hours, the girls and I raced to every boutique Jenna and Quinn (mostly Quinn) could think of with me beating them to each new store every time. Though I may be smaller then most girls my age (5 ft 2), I was fast for my size.

"You guys owe more ice cream after this," I said, laughing through my teeth as my friends attempted to drag their tired bodies down the almost empty street. "You know guys, people aren't kidding when they say that girls shop till they drop... Well, almost." Three hours later and our group, minus me, was pooped. We were walking down the boardwalk near where I had parked my bike. The sun was shinning down on us and melting our cookie dough ice cream. Another drop landed one a board, completing our trail of cookie dough drops.

"Oh no we don't," Quinn said firmly, sweat dripping from her face, "One per shopping spree. Plus, I'm wiped." Jenna nodded in agreement. Since both girls were shopaholics, they never had any money left. Just bags. I, on the other hand, only bought a few thing, which I needed for school tomorrow. This was the last day of summer vacation, and boy, was I going to miss it. The sun. The surf. The late nights of firefly hunting. I sighed. 8th grade was never going to be this much fun.

As we walked back towards where I parked my bike, something shinny hit my eye and made me go blind. Blocking the light with my hand, I turned towards the source and shaded my eyes with the same hand. Across the street between two buildings, was an old cottage with mossy walls and a giant window out front. Over the window, was the shinny item that was reflecting the hot sun into my eyes.

"Hey guys," I called, realizing that they were walking ahead of me, "Come take a look at this. Both girls turned, and stared a me with a curious and confused look on their face. Slowly, Quinn and Jenna followed my gaze to the cottage. "I'm going to take a look."

Looking both ways (Mother Dearest's orders), I crossed the vacant street and made my way across the stepping stones that lead up to a shaded window. Looking up, I soon realized that the shinny item was a shield with four no three triangles stacked with the middle spot empty so the triangles formed the shape of a pyramid...

"Terra," I spun around to see Jenna and Quinn standing behind my back, as ninja-like as ever. Quinn continued to speak. "It's just another store. Nothing special about it."

"Maybe," I said, trying to remember the house in my dream. _The cottage in my dream looks exactly like this one. Should I go in just as the voice said to do? Or, am I mistaken and this is one horrible mistake? _I made up my mind_. One way to find out._ I stared at my friend's eyes, my face suddenly feeling like it was in its serious form. "I'm going in."

I followed the window over till I met face to face with a door with the rounded edges like the one you see in a fairy tale book. Pulling it open, I stepped inside to see a little jewelry nook that was lightly lit with candles. A purple carpet covered the floor and gold and purple drapes hung from the walls. Lavender was sprinkled around the room, creating a calm space like for meditation. Suddenly, the thought of a gypsy cavern flashed into my mind Stepping forward even more, I followed the wall next to the door over to a table that was covered in gold jewelry.

"Terra," warned Jenna from the doorway, and suddenly, I heard a calm long breath puffing at the back of my neck, making my hairs stick up. I spun around coming face to face with a young woman with striking young features that would remind you of a pirate. She had long, black hair that was piled up in a bun and at the tips of her ears, which were slightly pointed, was a shear royal purple sash the loosely covered her mouth and nose. Her almond eyes inspected my face, but she seemed calm, like nothing was wrong. On her body, a long violet dress that reminded her of Meg's dress in Hercules.

"I," the woman said with a calm smile, "Am Astrid. I own this shop and it is a pleasure for you to come here. Do you see anything you like?"

I felt stunned for a moment by this woman's calmness. Plus, she hadn't made a noise entering the room making me a bit creped out. Still, she seemed nice... "Hi!" I stuttered out, still in shock and a bit Jell-O minded at the moment. "Um... I was just looking." The woman turned and walked to my friends who were white as ghosts at the moment. Giving them a nod of reassurance, I turned back to the table, inspecting the jewelry. Though I wasn't the kind to wear a necklace or bracelet, I found myself staring in awe at magnificent handwork of some of the necklaces. one in particular caught my eye.

It was a gold triangle that was about two centimeters smaller than her fist. It was identical to the one out front of the shield, except the triangles were blue, like her shorts. Feeling drawn to it and its beauty, I reached my hands out and cupped it into my left hand. I inspected it, then clenched it tight into my fist. At first, the necklace began to tingle in my palm, making it tickle. Then, soothing warmth flowed from my palm and found its way around my body, making me feel relaxed and ready for anything. I smiled, and continued to grip the necklace like it was a long-lost friend.

However, when the next wave began to seep through my body, I could tell it wasn't nice. Searing pain raced through my body making me scream out in agony and drop to the soft plush carpet on the floor. As I crashed, I felt my body instinctively curling up into a ball on my side, and soon, the floor vibrated like three people were rushing to my side. I heard muffle voices all around me, and I gripped my left hand, which burned more then the rest of my body. Then, the pain in my body began to rush back up to my left palm, making it feel like it was being branded. Then, as soon as it came, the pain receded from my body, making my palm tingle like when the necklace was first clenched into my hand. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see threes faces staring at me, two in fear, and one perfectly calm.

"Terra!" her two friends screamed, seeing my eyes open. "Are you okay? Does something hurt? Should I get help?"

I peaked up at my friends wide eyes. Their hands gripping their cell phones so hard that their knuckles were turning white.

"NO," I said quickly but weakly. I don't like my friends worrying. Plus, the pain had receded, so everything was a-okay "I'm okay." I pulled myself off the floor. "I guess I feel weak from not drinking enough water."

My friends looked at me wearily and nodded slowly as they put their cells back in their Hipsters. I turned back to Astrid. Slowly, I forced myself to open my still closed hand to show her the glistening and very hot triangle necklace.

"You have good taste," Astrid said politely. She eyed the necklace and my outstretched hand like something weird was about to happen to it. "I would like to buy it," I said, staring at her to see if her expression changed at all. It was still in a state of peace.

"Consider it... a gift," Astrid said, and closed my hand so it was clenching the necklace yet again. She turned over my hand, so the back of my hand was facing upward. She eyed it carefully, like something was about to appear. I looked back at her face, which was nodding slowly. "It seems, you two, belong together."

"Thank-you," I thought and nodded back at her in thanks. For some reason, I just couldn't part with this necklace. I turned back to my friends who I knew were itching to get out of this stuffy store.

"Oh, and one more thing," the gypsy called after us as we stepped outside. "If you need help, I am always here." I carefully noted myself to remember that, and then followed my friends back towards the boardwalk. As I did, I clasped the necklace around my neck...

I was leaning against the iron headboard of my bed, the necklace pressed against my left palm again. It was dark outside, with the cool air blowing through my still open window. Today's events that happened only six hours ago circled around my brain like the wind circling my body giving my Goosebumps. _Note to self, start wearing warmer p.j.'s._ After the store mishap, I had decided to head home right after that happened, I needed to get ready for school the next day after all. Still...

"What the heck was that about today?" I asked myself, "Why did she just let me keep it?"

I glanced at the clock that stood on the night stand next to my bed. It was just about nine o'clock and I still felt just as drowsy as I had when the sun went down, which was a little more then an hour ago. I fought to keep my body awake, but the drowsiness pulled at my aching body. Finally I gave in.

Turning off my light on my nightstand, I crawled into my warm sheets. Leaning down, my head hit my plump pillow and my eyes stared up at my white popcorn ceiling. Feeling the urge to blink, I closed my eyes...

And opened back up to see a marvelous blue sky and a golden sun coming up from the horizon. I lifted my head a bit to see myself laying in the shade of a giant oak tree, Under my butt, I felt overgrown grass twitch and tickle against the soft blanket that I was laying on. In fact, that blanket covered my sides, top of my legs, and feet too...

I felt my body jolt up to a full sitting position. Looking at my body, I screamed! **Why on earth was I wearing a dress?**

**

* * *

**

**So... thats the end... of chapter 2. More to come! So stay tuned. Also... little cheat cheats.**

**Terra's Mom-** A workaholic mother who loves her daughter a lot but is way too over protective. Sometimes, she just doesn't get her daughter even though they have a close relationship.

**Jenna-** Terra's shy yet loyal friend who loves the color purple and fashion. Though she is shy, she never lets Terra and Quinn fight over anything (including things she agrees about) and always tries to solve it in a calm manor. Terra and her have been friends since forever and for the record, she lives right dwon the street from Terra. She is the youngest in the trio but doesn't care as long as they are all friends.

**Quinn-** With her fiery red sundress on, Quinn struts the streets as a true fashionista and one of Terra's best friends. Her fiery atitiude matches her favorite colors as she fights her way to show that she is always right (or so she thinks). Though she looks like Jenna, THEY ARE NOT RELATED. But she does live next door to Jenna. Quinn and Jenna have a big and little sis LOVING relactionship though Quinn happens to be the older sib due to Jenna shiness. Quinn is the same age as Terra and one of her best friends. Though she is older then Terra, (making her the oldest) she can act very immature at times but is also very bosy.

**So ya... stayed tuned and PLEASE RATE... its not that hard guys... seriously it takes, like, a minute... not even. **


	3. Frilly Dresses, Buff Pigs, and Triforces

**So... I worked... and worked... one full half a day... and a whole snow day... to finish this (big breath)**

**Yes, I know its rushed and really long, but I needed to fit a ton of info in so just bare with me. My next chapters will be better... promise.**

* * *

Soooooo... Let's review what happened:

Turning off my light on my nightstand, I crawled into my warm sheets. Leaning down, my head hit my plump pillow and my eyes stared up at my white popcorn ceiling. Feeling the urge to blink, I closed my eyes...

And opened back up to see a marvelous blue sky and a golden sun coming up from the horizon. I lifted my head a bit to see myself laying in the shade of a giant oak tree, Under my butt, I felt overgrown grass twitch and tickle against the soft blanket that I was laying on. In fact, that blanket covered my sides, top of my legs, and feet too...

I felt my body jolt up to a full sitting position. Looking at my body, I screamed! **Why on earth was I wearing a dress?**

Terra's P.O.V.

The cool are rubbed against my warm skin as I scream from shock and disbelief (shock that I'm not in Tyron; disbelief that I'm in a stupid dress). _I'm in a dress! But, I went to sleep in a cammi and shorts! How is this possible? _Suddenly, I feel a soft hand pulled over my face, silencing my screams. Looking down, I realize it's mine just as the last of the screams echo over the unknown territory leaving a queasy feeling spreading through my tummy. Shivers run down my spine causing my body to shake uncontrollably as I realize that I was in a mysterious and possible dangerous area. Plus the freezing gusts of wind and the cold dew coating the grass was soaking through my dress making the shaking and shivers even worse. _I need to get up. I'll freeze if I stay here any longer. _

Planting my hands firmly on the ground, I push myself up. As soon as I am half way up, my quads and my stomach lurch with pain followed by the terrible feeling of nausea slipping through my body making me wobble a bit. Taking a step forward, I regain my balance. _I can't stay up forever. I'll fall eventually_. I continue to stand as the pain moves to my head making me dizzy and weak. Looking around with black spots starting to cloud my vision, I spy a giant oak tree about 3 yards away creating a large shadow on the lush grass. _Perfect._

One foot in front of the other, I limp over to the giant trees. As I near the sturdy base, I feel something soft under my foot and it begins to tug hard at my skirt, pulling me down to the ground. I stick my arms out, and loop then around the scratchy base of the tree, skidding me to a stop. _Thanks the Goddesses. _I smiled and turn around so my back was pressed against the trunk and my chest was freely wheezing without pressing against anything hard. Trying to catch my breath, I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, a large field, with lush, tall grass and dusty dirt paths that plowed its way through the uneven meadow are in front of me. Behind me, the sound of rushing water, like a babbling brook filled the silent air. By the volume of the noise, I could tell the brook was concealed in the high grass, but continued to either side of me. Also, dotting the landscape around me were huge small oak trees with millions of tiny leaves piled on top of their weak branches. However, they weren't as big as the tree I was leaning against.

Beyond the pasture, was just open blue skies that were as blue as the ocean at sunrise. Looking up through the leaves, I spy white fluffy clouds sailing slowly through the gaps of leaves without a care in the world. However, they weren't like the clouds at home, which were big and made harsh shapes that blocked out the sun. Speaking of the sun, I turned my head a bit to notice it speckling through the leaves was more golden and not as harsh as the sun at home. _By the way they hit the leaves, it must be noon here. I fell asleep here this mourning. But... where is here...?_

"Where am I," I said, thinking aloud, "I am definitely not in Tyron anymore." I leaned harder against the tree. The shock of being in some other world made my stomach flutter, even though I was usually the one to stay calm in normal situations. But this was not a normal situation. I was breathing hard again, my anxiety making my body panic like there was no tomorrow.

"I need to calm down," I thought, and found my hand curling around the necklace that hung from my neck (apparently, it had come here as well). The butterflies began to rest in my stomach and I felt the tension and anxiety lift off my tired body.

"For some reason," I thought, "I feel myself calming down. And my body, is getting stronger." Energy was flowing from my palm from where the necklace touch. After a few minutes, my body felt stronger, better. I took a few steps away from the tree and waited for the weakness to fill my body again... one minute... two minutes... nothing. _I-I'm okay!_

"Now," I thought, feeling weird about walking around with nothing enclosing the lower part of my body like jeans. "Why am **I** wearing a stupid dress?" A long pink dress ran down my body from my upper body to my feet. The top of my dress was a sort of tulip pink and it stopped at the waist line. The shirt was held up by two white straps that flared out like the tops of a Greek tunic. On the neckline on the top, was light golden jewelry sewn onto the top like it was my crest. From my waist to my feet, the skirt part was totally white but at the bottom was a weird design that was engraved in gold. At the waist line, was some sort of apron that was hung from the seems of the shirt and the skirt touching. It was also pink but embroidered in the violet purple. In the middle of the apron, was gold designs and a gold triangle like the one on my necklace. The apron then ended in a "v" shape.

The thought of me running around in a dress passed through my head and made me nervously finger my hair like I do when I take a stressful test at school. Luckily, the thing that put me in a dress had left my hair down.

"Thank the Goddesses about that," I thought, smiling. Slowly, I stopped fingering my hair. "Where the heck did that come from? I don't even know why I'm thanking Goddesses for something."

Chill begin to run down my body again and I realize that I've been shivering for the last couple of minutes. Out of the shade, the sun bacons me with its warmth, and I feel the urge to step out of the cruel shade. Picking up my skirt so I don't trip on it this time (like a proper lady), I take a few more steps forward and step out of the cool shade of the tree. Warmth ran through her body like the shivers except this made me feel more content. Suddenly, a sinking feeling seeped through my body, and I realized I was the only one here.

"There has to be others out there," I said, thinking aloud, "There just has to be." Taking a couple more step forward, I reach the end of the tall grass and the beginning of one of the many dirt trails. Carefully, I step onto the shifty dirt and stir up some mega dust clouds.

"Goddesses," I thought, still not knowing why I can't stop saying their names, "Which way should I go?" Trusting my instinct _(which is 99.99 percent of the time wrong_), I followed the path left, which meant following the river upstream.

"If I follow the river upstream," I planned taking a quick stop to rub some dust off of my skirt, "Then maybe there will be a town who can give me answers." I continue walking upstream, which turned into a trudge after a couple of hours. The sun was blaring down at me by then like a heat lamp causing me to feel like I was roasting. _Now I know how chickens feel. At least they're dead._ I sighed and began shuffling across the dirt. Soon, I felt little pebbles and a how lot of dust particles shifting as I moved heel toe heel toe. _Not only did the sun have to hate me, but the person who gave me the shoes I am wearing is so not in my favor._

"What kind of stupid person would put me in silk flats," I say aloud, sincerely wishing the Goddesses would punish them. "Being in the middle of nowhere is one thing, but improper shoes is another. What I wouldn't give for sneakers right now." I sigh. _Life is a drag sometimes._ But as I try to continue into that thought, something rustles in the bushes a few yards ahead of me.

"W-who's there," I hear myself say, my voice quavering for no reason (_Goddesses, dresses make you feel a lot more girlier_). Out of the tall grass jumps a red circular figure that reminds me so much of a really fat pig except this one is red with a cannon for a nose and no tail. _Goddesses, you're cute!_

"Hey," I said, trying to get the animal attention. However, it just so ends up that that startles the animal... thing. It turns towards me and walks a tiny bit closer, its eyes staring at my skirt. "Aren't you cute!" The animal stops and looks up at me, its large blue eyes filled with... hatred?

"Few," out of the animal... thing's nose came a brown ball that reminds me a so much of a cannonball (But who cares. I'm about to get hurt by a pig less then five times my size).

"Eek," I shriek, jumping out of the way. For some reason, this dress was making me feel even more like a girl then I ever wanted to be in my life.

"Stupid dress," I say under her breath and curse as the animal... thing shoots more of those brown balls at me. Scrambling back, I run back down the trail and take a turn onto a new path I haven't noticed before in hopes to loose the animal. _Maybe it isn't fast?_ (if I'm lucky... but not usually). Still running, I peaked over my left shoulder to make sure the animal... thing... monster isn't following me, which it isn't. I'm in luck...

SMACK! I find myself on the ground, my eyes dancing with black spots and the front part of my body screaming in pain. Covering my body was the most hugest shadow that resembles a man with way too short legs and a lot of upper body strength.

"Ouch," I said aloud, as the back of my left hand begins to sizzle in pain. _I must have landed on it. _But I couldn't care less about that at the moment. My brains was still spinning in my aching head. Still, even though my brain is spinning, I realized one right off the bat: The thing I hit... has the most terrible breath! Plus, it keeps snorting really loud like it has anger issues...

"Oh crap," I mutter, knowing my luck just ran out, and slowly begin to lift my face to see the thing I hit In front of me, is another pig, (_what's up with the many pigs here?)_ The pig... thing has a purple face that resembles a boar with flaming red hair. Its head is attached to its body without a neck but it has some serious upper body strength and muscles that would have made me tremble in fear (I can't tremble any more if I'm already trembling). In its meaty hands, is a long wooden spear with a orange flag near the spear tip (which looks really sharp and really deadly). Its legs, which happens to be really stubby and small, wore pants (**_thank the goddesses_**) that stopped right above its hooves.

The monster stares at me, its beady eyes filling with anger yet stupidity)

"Oh Goddesses," I say a load, and cursing silently under my breath, "What did I just get myself into?"

The monster snorts and takes a step towards my partly crippled body, his nose fuming with smoke and his skull necklace bouncing off his rock hard chest. I make an attempt to scramble back, only to trip over the hem of my stupid dress again and hit the ground. The next thing I know, my head is doing loop-t-loops again followed by me staring at the creature in another daze.

With my head still spinning, I stumble to my feet. "S-s-stay back," I whisper, totally freaking out and my body shaking harder then ever. I start backing away from the creature as he advances on me. Suddenly, I hear a swish and find my feet knocked out from under my body and then, I was on the ground again (_I'm not dazed at least_). As I lift my partly wobbly head up, I see the monster swinging his spear back into his original rest position.

"He must have knocked me off my feet with the spear," I thought, still out of it from falling so much (_I'm such a klutz_), "This is bad, really bad." I slowly crawl back, my back an inch off the dusty ground, and my eyes watching the monster as he walks towards me, his arms reached out to grab my frail body.

"I've got to do something," I thought as I trip over my dress again. Stupid, dress, stupid world, stupid girly nature... "One thing left to do. Sadly... I hate being girly." With that, I let open my mouth, and let out a short ear drum piercing scream. _If someone else is around here, maybe..._ Thoughts of knights in shining armor rush through my head making me feel very pathetic. I stare up at the monster as he begins to reach his grubby hands out to grab me...

Suddenly, the monster stumbles over his very small hooves, and his eyes got a far off look in his eyes, the one you get when you are dazed with pain. His legs begin to stumble under the heavy upper body weight and he wobbled even more. Suddenly, his legs brake out from under him and he became lifeless, falling face force towards me. Not wanting to watch the impact, I squeeze my eyes shut and put my weak arms in front of my head, waiting for the impact

Suddenly, two strong arms enclose around my tiny waist and I feel myself being pulled out of the way into someone else's lap just as the monster smashes down onto the ground. Dust and smoke cloud up and begin to cover the surrounding area where the monster hit the ground and feel my back being pushed into some else's stomach. Bending my head down, I sense something shaggy, like hair, being swept across my bare shoulders, like a broom. By the way the smoke and dust were moving, her savior had put his or her body so it was facing the dust storm instead of her. By the feel of it, someone was trying to protect me from the dust and dirt that was blowing our way. _Knight and shining armor- 1; Giant pig monster- 0_

For several moments, cold air pierces the little areas that were open to the smoke and dust and I my body is pushed further into my knight in shining armor's chest. Slowly, the dust and air settle, and the knight in shining armor's body begin to move. Slowly, I open my eyes.

I find myself starring at a long green shirt... no tunic that stops slightly under where I sit (middle thigh). By the feel of it, my knight is defiantly a boy, with muscles that are engraved into his arms and chest. Covering his arms, is a long white undershirt and hand guards are strapped onto his lower arms and hands. On his lower part of the body, is brown skinny pants that are tucked into big brown boots. Slowly, I lift my face and find myself starring into a pair of sparkling sky blue eyes.

I feel the arms remove themselves from my back and the chest I was leaning against pushed itself away too. But I just kept starring into those blue eyes. Suddenly, the boy adjusts himself and I feel solid but very dusty ground under neither my butt again and my eyes are starring at the boys dusty boots (_Awww)_. I pier up to see the boy standing, his hand stretched down towards me.

"Do you need help getting up," he asked, smiling. I nod, still gawking at the youth. I slowly reach for his hand, still unsure about him, and gingerly slip my hand into his. With a light tug, I find myself standing next to him, but I immediately saw him looking down for something. Slightly annoyed by his behavior, I watch the youth bend back down towards the ground and pull a shiny, flat object out of the misplaced dust. It is a sword with a brown hilt and a gleaming 3 foot long blade. Smoothly, like he has done it a thousand times, he slides the sword into its sheath on his back that was strapped across his chest. He looks back at me, and frowns, his face full of worry.

"Are you okay," he asks, concern running through his words. I look at him funny, and realize: _I'm still gawking at him_. I relax my face, and try to smile, but I find myself trembling a bit.

"Yeah," I said, my voice shaking a bit. I glance at where the monster was lying in fear. However, it is gone. I gasp out loud, unable to control my feelings.

"Monsters do that when they die," the boy said, noticing my shocked face. He smiles, and runs his hands through his messy golden brown hair. The hair, was kept mostly in a cap (like a sleeping, loose cap), however, his bangs hung messily over his forehead giving his a very cute look.

"Who are you," I ask, trying to start a conversation. I wasn't finding it very fun talking about monsters. I'm not a video game geek for the Goddesses sake.

"I'm Garret," he said, "But everyone calls me Link."

"That makes no sense whatsoever, you know," I roll my eyes. _Who would pick that for a nickname anyway?_ "Why would you have your nickname be Link if your name is Garret? It's not exactly one of those names in a name if you know what I mean, Garret" I pause, waiting for Garrets answer as he opens his mouth to respond. But before he does, there's another rustle in the grass and out pops my old friend, Cannon Nose Pig.

"Not you again," I say, deeply annoyed with all the monsters around here. It's like I'm in the middle of a video game or something. Suddenly, the air next to me whistles, and I see Garret rush away from my side, his sword drawn in his left hand, and plunge it deep into the creature. It explodes, making a tiny purple/white mushroom cloud, as Garret slides his sword into his sheath that's still strapped to his back, which happened to be covered by a blue shield that resembled the design on Terra's apron. He turns around and smirks at me, the same check mate face that Quinn uses masking his face.

"That's why," says Garret/Link, still smirking. "I hate the name Garret, which you should **not** call me, and when I fight with a sword, I use my left hand. So, my friends all call me Link, meaning left hand. Get the picture?" He tilts his head and makes a kind of face that teachers give little kids when they try to get them to understand something.

"Oh," I mumble, clearly annoyed with Garret. The awkwardness starts up and I begin to finger my necklace out of pour boredom. Garret stares at me, then stares at my chest. He gasps, and his eyes bug out of his head (not literally... sadly).

"You-you have a triforce charm too," he says, fumbling in his back pouch that hangs to his belt till his hands close around something. Pulling his hand out of the pouch, Garret opens it to reveal a necklace similar to mine, except his is green instead of blue.

"You have one too," I exclaim, shocked by the item. "Where did you get that?" Garret laughs at me, my face probably in shock. He gives me another" teacher look", smiles, and says:

"I'm guessing you are not from around here too. It's finally nice that you came to help me, Princess." Something hits me in the stomach (not literally) like a fist. I start stuttering again, trying to form words in my mouth. But one thing keeps me from saying anything: shock.

"Princess," I stutter, finally forming words. "No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not a princess (_nor do I want to be_). I'm just plain ordinary Terra." I stare at Garret, his face twisting in confusion.

"But.." Garret said, confidence and courage guiding him along. "You are. You have to be. You have the triforce of wisdom with you." _Wait! What? _I step back. Is anyone else here besides me totally confused at the moment?

"What?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Ugh," Garret groans. Clearly, I'm missing something here. "A triforce is an element given by the three goddesses. There are three in total. The first one, is the triforce of wisdom, which you contain right now. The second, is the triforce of courage, which is what I contain. And the last one, is the triforce of power."

Wait," said Terra, "Two things: one, how do you know I have the triforce of wisdom?" Garret smiles (which he does way to often) and grabs hold of my left hand with his left hand. Suddenly, the back of our palms begin to glow and sure enough, a gold triforce, like the ones from our necklaces are engraved onto our hands. As I give him a shocked look, Link drops his hand, and the light goes away.

"Plus,," He says, still smirking. "You have the necklace to prove it."

"Moving on. (still annoyed by the video game scenario here) Who has the triforce of power?" The smile fades off Garret's face and he begins to grow pale.

"Ganondorf," he said quietly, "He is the guy who has the triforce of power. With it, he used it to send those monsters, like the Moblin we just encountered, over the land of Hyrule. That is where we are now. It's similar to our world. So a lot of major landmarks, like down town Tyron for example, is here in this world except it's called Castle Town here. Your house, ends up to be in Hyrule field. My house, turns out to be near Lon Lon Ranch."

"Okay," I say, still not getting it, "So, if you know where Tyron is, then you must know why we're here? How did you even get here?"

"Well," Garret says, "At the beginning of the summer, I went shopping with some friends down town. While we were there, I found Astrid's shop and thought I could get a good birthday present for my little sister, Aryll, but when I was there, some of the bullies came in after me and my friends."

"Ganondorf," I guessed, trying to hurry this deeply boring story along.

"Yeah," said Garret, his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes. "So me and my friends were getting bullied by Ganondorf and his friends, Vaati and Zant. So, I got attracted to one of those triforce necklaces and thought the red one would look good on Aryll, so I reached down for it... but Ganondorf grabbed it first and walked right out of the store with it without paying. Vaati took a necklace with a purple eye on it and Zant took one with a helmet on it. They walked after Ganondorf. I ended up getting Aryll a seagull necklace, but as I was leaving, I got attracted to the green triforce instead..."

"And the rest is history," I finish him, still bored by his story. "But have you been here since the beginning of the summer? No going back?"

"No," said Garret, shaking his head. "As soon as you go to sleep after sundown, you get transported to Hyrule. When the sun sets here, the sun goes up in the Tyron. So, when the sun comes up in Tyron, we wake up back in our regular beds."

"Thank the goddesses," I pray aloud, glad I won't be here forever. "Okay, so I just have to wait to till the sun goes down, and then I am out of this stupid dress."

"What's wrong with the dress," Garret asks, eyeing the thing. "Don't girls like wearing dresses. Plus, you're in Hyrule. It's like medieval life here. Girls wear dresses."

"**I do not like wearing dresses,**" I scream, and I stare at him, my face an inch from his. Soon, my face was feeling very red, and I drop back a bit. Still, I continue on: "**Why does everyone think I need to wear them?**" I turn away from link, my face flushed with anger. In the distance, the sun was setting behind the plains. _Is it really that late?_ The sun beckons me closer and I take a step forward. Suddenly, the pressure in my right ankle builds and gushes out a burst of pain. Screaming in pain, I drop down and gripped my right ankle in pain.

"What happened," said Garret, rushing to her side. His face filled with concern. Something was wrong. It read it all over his face. "Let me see." Pulling up my dress a bit (making me very uncomfortable), I spy a bleeding scratch on my right ankle. Garret lets out a sign of relief and his face returns to its normal smile.

"You're lucky," he mutters, "When the Moblin swung at you, he only nicked you a little. When you get hurt here in Hyrule, it effects you in the real world. It's a good thing it's just a scratch. Still, it's going to hurt for a little while." Quickly, Garret took a bandage from his pouched and wrapped it around her leg. "When you wake up, you'll need to rewrap it. There is no bandage on you in the real world so the scratch will bleed freely."

"Okay (whatever)... Thanks Garret," I say, not paying much attention. I glance at the golden sun, which was about to set into the ground.

"**My name is not Garret, it's...**"

Garret drops off and tiredness drifts across his face. My body feels it too and I drop to the ground, my body slowly resting down on the ground. My eyes slowly closing, I see Garret passed out on the ground next to me (who knew boys passed out. _I thought they were supposed to be the strong ones_). Suddenly, his body begins to glow and I squeeze my eyes tight as i am blast by hot air... Then, it stops.

My eyes blare open and I find myself starring at the same white ceiling like I never left.

"Thank goddesses," I thought, "It was just a dream." Lifting my covers to get out of bed, I start to feel a tiny bit of pain on my right angle. Propped my right leg right next to my stomach, I examine my ankle, and gasp. Down, on the outside of the right ankle, was a thin red scratch, dripping tiny pearls of blood.

* * *

**And... Done. That was long... and more coming up soon.**

**So... now... Please rate and review... or else**

**Seriously, if you don't, the Moblins will eat you. They have a tracking device in them that allows them to find you when you read this and not write a review like the monsters in Percy Jackson who can snese and track down Half-Bloods when they use a cell phone.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you**


End file.
